A Quirk Called Darkness
by opIzuku
Summary: What if Izuku, rather than being quirkless, got a quirk called "Darkness". How would things play out differently and how would his emotions be twisted and turned on the rollercoaster that is his life. Rated T for safety. (I don't own My Hero Academia or its characters, plot etc.) (DISCONTINUED)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - Discovery**

Izuku was making the usual walk home from school, the sun setting behind the trees when out of the corner of his eye he saw a familiar face doing something intolerable.

"Now you see why you don't mess with us!" screamed a young Bakugo as he stood over a beaten, crying child of the same age as he.

Izuku ran out to get between the two children, only eliciting a cold laugh from Bakugo, "What? You think you can beat me Deku?". The nickname forced a cringe onIzuku's face, which was an act of war to Bakugo. The blond boy charged at his former friend and created a spark just before swiping at Izuku, but felt no impact. Instead, a small cloud of purple-black mist took the area that Izuku was once in, before shifting back into a small boy, but not the Izuku he knew.

The mop of green hair had been replaced by an equally chaotic mist that floated like hair underwater. The vibrant emerald eyes that once looked at him with joy and passion were now dark purple and seemingly emotionless, though the look of surprise on the rest of the boy's face betrayed that idea. The once pleasant skin was now white as paper as Bakugo stepped back in shock.

"Leave him alone." ordered a now recovered Izuku, getting into a defensive stance in preparation. His demand was met with another charge from Bakugo which was once again made useless by Izuku's mist form. What differed from the first charge, however, was the strong uppercut that Bakugo sat on the receiving end of.

Katsuki and his 'gang' ran into the woods while the unnamed boy ran in the other direction, leaving Izuku alone to rub his hurting fist and begin his trip back home, excited to break the news to his mother.

* * *

"Mom! Mom! I got a quirk!". Those were the words Inko heard before her whole world was turned upside down - and not in a good way. When her adorable, innocent Izuku came into the kitchen her first thought was, _'It's just like my brother's. It's just like that murderer's quirk.'_ It was clear that her expression showed her thoughts unfiltered as Izuku became quickly concerned before Inko sent him to his room to get changed out of his uniform and he could experiment with his quirk. This was going to be tricky for both of them.

* * *

The next day Izuku went into school with pride and confidence, ready to show off his cool new quirk to his class, but what met him was something akin to a nightmare.

"Villain Deku! Villain Deku!" was the chant that Bakugo and hid 'gang' adopted for him, and soon a few other kids joined in. The Teacher asked him to turn off his quirk, and when Izuku said he couldn't the teacher looked at him with severe distaste and walked away to talk to other kids.

Izuku endured this for the day, then the week, then the month. Soon he was quiet and asocial, staying away from crowds of people and sticking to private areas. And worse than all this: he never told his mother.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - Origin**

It was that day. That day where everyone chooses to apply for a hero course, that day when everyone will laugh. The students of Izuku's class were getting their applications back and he already knew that he was going to be the odd one out. Why? Izuku didn't want to be a hero.

It was more than that. Izuku thoroughly disliked heroes in general, despite his younger self's admiration of them. Being called a villain for 10 years gets to you, after all, and quirk culture was as toxic as dioxin in his eyes. This meant that when the teacher shouted that everyone wanted to be a hero Izuku only rolled his eyes, and this sealed his fate.

"Ah yes," continued the teacher, "Izuku. You want to be... a musician? Is that right?"

Silence.

Not a single sound in the classroom until, all at once, laughter came out of everyone's throats. Even a disappointed sigh from the teacher could be heard, though it wasn't aimed at the students laughing. This is why Izuku hated everyone. Everyone but his mother.

* * *

Out the door, through the gates, onto the road: normal. Down more stairs, across the park, into the tunnel: normal. The sickly sound of sludge and mucus coming from behind: not normal.

A disgusting green tentacle wrapped around Izuku's body and another one forced itself down his throat eliciting a now useless gag reflex that only managed to make the whole experience worse. How it stuck out to him was anyone's guess but it happened, and it was definitely in the top 5 worst parts of this particular experience. Quite an achievement.

Not that said experience lasted very long anyway, as Izuku turned into a small cloud of dark mist that surrounded the villain and moved far enough down the tunnel to allow the 14-year-old to materialise a safe distance away while leaving a smoke screen.

You see, Izuku's quirk had come along quite substantially in 10 years, as one would expect, as Izuku could now generate more mist than the volume of his body, and could exist independently from it to create a smokescreen/teleporter, as Izuku could dematerialise one place and almost instantly appear several metres away is the mist covered this area (which it quite easily could). This improvement gave young Midoriya many more possibilities that could be achieved with his quirk - not that he would need it if he got his way.

It is a consequence of this ability that he was able to get out of the tunnel narrowly before All Might dropped out of the sky and blew the villain away with the loudest shout Izuku had ever heard, which he considered to be quite an achievement.

"HAHA. LUCKY YOU MADE IT OUT OF THERE, HEY KID?" and that's when Izuku realised this was his talking voice. Great. "HELLO?" came a very 'can't be bothered with this' kind of voice.

"Hi." was all Izuku could muster up before All Might let out another incredibly obnoxious laugh. "Why are you laughing so much?"

"KIDS YOUR AGE USUALLY HAVE MORE SPIRIT, BUT IT DOESN'T SURPRISE ME WITH HOW YOU YOUNGSTERS ARE TURNING OUT NOWADAYS! HAHAHA!" Holy harps, does he ever shut up? It took everything in Izuku's power to just walk away quietly without saying anything else, like 'shut up' or 'shut up please' or even 'oh my word would you please just shut up'. It was a great relief when All Might just quietly went to clean up his mess and left Izuku alone, which is why there was no one to notice All Might's mistake when he attached the bottles of goop to his trousers, allowing them to fall off within 10 seconds of jumping away with the speed of a military fighter plane.

* * *

It wasn't long after the tunnel incident that Izuku noticed something was wrong. Whether it was by the direction of the wind, his gut instincts, or the sound of explosions coming from the burning building 'round the corner is anyone's guess, but he definitely noticed it, as you could tell by the fact that he was at the scene faster than you can say "guacamole".

If he was expecting anything in particular, which he wasn't, it most certainly wouldn't have been his green slimy friend attaching his blond, equally slimy (though not in the same way) friend, who in turn seemed to be attacking the air around him with an endless stream of explosions.

While all of this was happening, the heroes on the scene - who Izuku couldn't name if he tried - were doing nothing but watch, and even that they were doing worse than Izuku since they didn't even notice when a piece of ceiling hit the sludge villain in the eye and caused it considerable pain. After this discovery it didn't take long for Izuku to formulate a plan: hit it in the eye, wiggle Bakugou to safety, get shouted at. Simple as 1, 2, 3.

Izuku turned into mist behind the crowd and snuck into the shadows until he couldn't get any nearer, before rushing out and surrounding the mucus-like creature while simultaneously reaching up to the crumbling ceiling. He then materialised with a hand around a solid block of stone and dropped down, throwing it into the villain's eye and disappearing before hitting the ground. It was quite apparent that this attack had the desired effect when the villain screamed out in pain and loosened its grip on Bakugou, enough for the mist to retrieve him and carry him a safe distance away.

It was at this point that All Might appeared and obliterated the slime, though not before Izuku saw the transformation. It was another ability of his quirk that he could 'sense' things inside the mist with impressive accuracy, and could 'see' things outside the body of mist (quite a confusing input until gotten used to). This makes Izuku hyper-observant when in mist form and gave him a clear view of All Might's sudden and quite bewildering transformation from a skeletal man who looked like he was a stiff breeze away from turning into dust.

Once the heroes had finished berating him over his actions, and once Bakugou had then insulted Izuku and told him that he "didn't need some worthless extra like you to help", the misty child headed over to the symbol of peace and, before All Might could say anything, whispered "I saw your transformation" in his ear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - Rejection**

Izuku sat between towering piles of junk looking out to the sunset, thinking over the day's events. It had been 30 minutes since All Might had told him to go to the beach and yet he still hadn't arrived. Perhaps he was still being interviewed? He never usually talked with them for this long. He was probably just stalling.

Heroes. All the same. Always dodging or delaying their responsi-

And then All Might arrived in his hero form before swiftly deflating back into what looked like a zombie. He slowly wandered over, some kind of fear or nervousness in his eyes - Izuku couldn't tell - and slowly sat down next to the 14-year-old. They stayed like this, looking out into the distance, for quite some time before All Might finally spoke up.

" How'd you notice?"

"Your transformation?"

"Yeah."

"My quirk gives me a good sense of what's around me in my mist form." Izuku couldn't be bothered to explain any more.

"Ah. I see." ... Another awkward half-minute of silence before All Might turned to face the boy next to him, lifting up his shirt as he did so. "See this scar?" Izuku winced at the site "I got this a few years back when fighting a villain. The battle wasn't published - I asked for it to be kept secret - but now I can only hold my Hero form for around 3 hours a day."

"Good to know." was the only response the hero got before Izuku started to walk away, thoroughly irritated at the amount of time wasted.

"Wait! I have something else to say! Kid!" Izuku turned around to humour All Might, who knew he would have to keep it quick and concise. "I haven't got long left as a hero, and someone else will need to become the new symbol of peace. My quirk can be passed from person to person and you are worthy of its power. Will you take it?"

Izuku couldn't believe what he was hearing. A quirk that can be passed between people, currently held by the number 1 hero who wants to pass it to him. There was only one way he could respond to an offer like that; "No."

All Might's jaw dropped. "No? Why not"

"I don't want to be a hero. I plan on becoming a musician."

"Wa - bu - a musician? Why not be a hero? You could be one of the best!"

"No." And the conversation was over.

* * *

Izuku couldn't stop thinking about All Might and the conversation they had 2 weeks ago. Why would anyone want _him_ to be a hero? With his villainous quirk and admittedly cold personally should be the last person All Might would want to give his powers to. Izuku continued to think like this for some time until an all too familiar rumble was felt.

"Oh great, an earthquake." was his first thought, followed by, "Is that building collapsing?". It turned out that the building was, indeed, collapsing and the cloud of dust rushed past him as he heard screams for help. Izuku's instincts took over as he rushed towards the source of the screaming and, after some looking, found a girl trapped under a huge amount of concrete that would test All Might's strength, which he involuntarily reminded himself only lasted 3 hours.

Izuku immediately became mist and surrounded the girl and the concrete, using the mist as a kind of lubricant (a technique he also used to save his 'friend' Bakugo) and allowed her to slowly crawl out to safety. Izuku was lucky that no one saw this as he was berated enough after the sludge villain incident to know just how 'bad' it was to use quirks in public without a license - something else he hated about hero culture.

He was in a kind of miserable/hero hating trance until a weak "Thank you." reached his ears. It was only then that he actually looked at the girl he had saved. The was around his age with brown hair and eyes, a round face with pink cheeks and an endless amount of cuts and bruises all over her body. He suddenly remembered that she had, in fact, just been stuck under a 4 story building and picked her up off the ground bridal style to a temporary hospital that had been set up just down the street to deal with the disaster. It was also around this time that Izuku notices all of the heroes on the scene and did a good job avoiding them as he didn't want to talk to any of those idiots.

Once they reached the setup and were waiting for the doctors to get around to the girl, Izuku decided that in these situations it is usually expected that someone introduces themselves, so he did. "My name's Izuku Midorya, by the way." he said in a weak, rather pathetic tone.

"Oh, right, um... my name's Ochako Uraraka and - uh - thank you for saving me!" She then tried to bow but failed due to her injuries, prompting Izuku to tell her to rest. He stayed with her until a doctor arrived and took her for examination at which point they waved to each other and Izuku left to continue his day.

* * *

The musician in training thought little about the experience after that, shrugging it off as something anyone would do, until the next day he was very loudly called to the living room by his mother who then pressed play on the TV as soon as he was in the room.

It was a news programme talking about the disaster and showing the destruction, which looked much less extreme from above, when the reporter said, "And now we have a girl who was there on the day, Uraraka, who is going to tell us about her experience there. This elicited quite the reaction from Izuku who had a mini heart-attack when the name was mentioned, only widening the grin on his mother's face.

 _"So tell us about what happened."_

 _"Well, I was out shopping when suddenly there was a huge shake and a deafening crash, and before I knew it I was under a load of concrete and couldn't move. I thought that the best thing to do was start shouting for help and hope that someone would come, and someone did."_

 _"And can you tell us about what happened next?"_

 _"So I heard footsteps and looked and I saw this guy coming towards me. Then everything went black and I was suddenly free and safe, but it hurt a lot. He took me to the temporary hospital and stayed with me until I was treated. He was - is - my hero."_

 _"Can you tell us about this 'guy'?"_

 _"Oh, right, he was about my age, with pale skin and black, misty hair. He said his name was Izuku Midorya and he was the nicest, kindest person I think I've ever met."_ Izuku's eyes widened in shock after that description of him while his mother started crying tears of joy and hugging him so tight he couldn't breathe. They both stayed like this for who knows how long until there was a knock on the door. Izuku, looking at his mother's hysterical state, decided it would be best for him to open the door.

"Midorya could I ask you some questions?"

"Can you tell us about yesterday?"

"Why did you decide to save Uraraka?"

The press. Great.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The First Battle**

How the hell was he here? Izuku Midorya was standing at the entrance to UA. After the interviews, he had to do and the support he'd gotten he felt the spark of heroics reignite in him and he dedicated the several months left to training for the UA entrance exam. Now he was here, however, he was feeling endlessly nervous and concerned - the views drilled into him since the age of 4 were clearly still present. This was until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"No way! Izuku, is that you?" Izuku turned around to see the one and only Ochako Uraraka walking up behind him with more energy than he thought humanly possible. "It's great to see you, finally decided to become a hero, huh? I knew you had it in you!"

While she had made the week following the rescue like hell for Izuku, he couldn't help but feel like she had helped him in the long run. With people talking about him online and on television as a kind of mini-hero, it was hard for him not to feel like she had made him wanted by society for the first time in many years. This, however, made it surprisingly difficult to talk to her - especially since he rarely talked to anyone that wasn't his own mother.

"Oh, right. I figured the idea wasn't as bad as I thought it was so I applied at the last possible second." His face was quite contorted, most likely out of her being the only person (other than his mother) that he felt actually liked him as a person, though even this he couldn't be sure about.

They continued to walk towards the hall and talked about the past several months with each other, something that Bakugo noticed from behind them until they had to split up. They said their goodbyes and left each other to sit down, Izuku grimacing having been sat next to Katsuki.

The explanation was mostly filled with awkward silences and lame jokes from Present Mic (something that won't be described for the reader's sake) and some annoying guy with glasses acted all presumptuous and irritating, the second worst type of person in Izuku's mind. The first was, of course, people who actively made life worse for others for their own gain and this was at the front of Izuku's mind because he knew that Bakugo would get in whether he deserved it or not because of his quirk. It really grinded his gears.

* * *

As Izuku walked out to site B, he thought back on how much his life had changed after the earthquake. 'The interviews where reporters encouraged me, the mail I got from people who wanted to support me, the number of people talking about me online.' He began to self-monologue, 'Even the kids in my class stopped calling me a villain and Bakugo laid off and haven't bullied me. She saved me as much as I saved her.'

"We're both at site B!" Izuku turned around to see Uraraka again. 'So much for not letting you pair up with friends.' was his first thought before he finally responded with a simple acknowledgement of this fact, as if she wasn't sure that they were, in fact, right next to each other.

Izuku's next, admittedly less pleasant surprise, was when the annoying glasses guy came up to him and asked in a particularly annoying voice, "Why were you giving me death glares in the hall?". Izuku turned around and gave him another death glare. "There it is again! How do you think you'll make a loved hero?"

Izuku snapped. "Heroes believe that other people can do their job and have confidence in other's abilities when they have proven themselves. You don't." Stare-down time. It took a little bit of effort for Uraraka to separate them and when she told Izuku off for his behaviour he just quietly apologised and moved closer to the gate.

"START!" Everyone looked at Present Mic who seemed to be having a fit on top of the tower. "WHAT? REAL FIGHTS DON'T HAVE A COUNTDOWN! GO!" And they were off.

Many people's quirks gave them increased mobility, including Izuku's which allowed him to weave past people and slip through buildings in a person-sized cloud. The problem with Izuku's quirk is that it took more energy to hold bigger amounts of mist so a ten-minute trail would need him to conserve energy properly. He didn't mind, however, because the mist could slip into the robots and he could materialise for a split second and completely wreck the systems keeping the robots working, producing smoke and forcing them to turn off: destroyed.

All Might, for his part, couldn't take his eyes off what was happening - HE WAS HERE! All Might observed as he took down his sixth, seventh, eighth robot (something Nezu picked up on but didn't act upon).

Izuku had just destroyed his twelfth robot - giving him 21 points - when a huge explosion happened 2 blocks away. He moved his mist onto the roof and involuntarily turned back into his physical form out of shock at what he saw; a giant robot - the 0 pointer!

He was ready to run when he saw three people trapped under rubble from its attack and who, if not saved, would be crushed by the giant tracks headed towards them. Once again acting on instincts he expanded his form in a large cloud of mist and descended upon the three people. He then, in the space of 8 seconds using his teleportation, freed them all from the rubble and noticed that Ochako was one of the people trapped - how many times can this happen to one person?! He moved them to safety and began fleeing to try and increase his score when the siren blared and the scream on Present Mic was heard all around the site.

Unsure of whether he had passed with his measly 21 points, Izuku met back up with Ochako who thanked him at least a dozen times on the way out and kept talking to him until the entrance of UA was reached, in which time they had learned of each other's scores. Ochako was visibly worried about Izuku but he had reassured her and secretly prayed that it would all work out okay.

* * *

A week later and the letter was here, being shaken at him by his panicking mother and then being opened in the darkness if his room. Izuku carefully unsealed it and a projector dropped out displaying non-other than All Might.

"HA HA HA! I AM SPEAKING TO YOU AS A PROJECTION!" Still loud, it seemed, "NOW YOU'RE PROBABLY WONDERING WHAT I'M DOING HERE - I'M GOING TO BE A TEACHER AT UA!" Cool, "AND I CAN TELL YOU THIS BECAUSE YOU PASSED!" Slightly cooler, "YOU DID WELL IN THE THEORY, BUT ONLY GOT 21 POINTS IN THE PRACTICAL, NOT MUCH COMPARED TO THE OTHERS." Great confidence booster there, "EXCEPT THAT WASN'T THE ONLY PART OF IT! YOU GOT 50 RESCUE POINTS FOR SAVING TH THREE PEOPLE TRAPPED!" Okay, that actually was a great confidence booster, "I LOOK FORWARD TO SEEING YOU AT UA, AND I'M GLAD YOU CHOSE TO BE A HERO, MIDORYA!" aaaand it ended. It looked like it was time to prepare for the new school.

* * *

 **Hey! I'm glad some of you are enjoying the story and I'm really trying to make it as good as I can but I'm still pretty new to this and can't seem to make my writing very long. I hope this is okay for now and I will try and improve quickly so that you can get some new content. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - A New Start**

The first day at UA High School. Izuku was extremely excited, nervous and fearful of the students, teachers and location as Izuku's mind seemed to work in the rule of three during times of stress (a useful phenomenon that I will most certainly exploit). As he approached the classroom for 1-A he entered social mode; he clamped down on all emotion and shut himself off from the world so that no one could ever find the emotions hidden in the murky depths of his soul. So tl;dr he just did the usual.

This only added to the """""thrill""""" of seeing annoying glasses kid berating Bakugo for having his feet on the desk, 'this is going to be fun'. As soon as the kid noticed him, however, the classroom became deadly silent with all eyes looking his way and glasses guy running towards him. Izuku glowered with all of his might and prepared to be called a villain and un-heroic until the guy finally spoke.

"I'm sorry I misjudged you during the entrance exam. I hate to admit it but you seem to be ahead of me already and have proven to be worthy of becoming a hero!" Not what Izuku was expecting, but he would take it and was about to respond until...

"Damn right he is!" Ochako had managed to sneak up on him again, "Looks like we get to be in the same class! I'm looking forward to this!" Once again Izuku was about to respond when he was cut off by something very different.

"This isn't a social club." said a rough, decidedly miserable tone, "This is the hero course and if you wanna play all chubby chubby I suggest you get out." The trio looked on the ground and saw a grubby looking man on the ground in a sleeping bag. How on Earth he managed to reach the door in it is one of life's great mysteries but I suppose that's missing the point. "I'm Shoto Aizawa, your homeroom teacher, and meet me on the field when you've put on these uniforms."

Er... what?

* * *

There they were, standing on the field awaiting instructions from Aizawa-sensei. They stood for a very short amount of time, however, as Aizawa hates wasting it and got straight into the explanation. They didn't like it.

"You will be doing a series of tests to see what the limits of your bodies and quirks are. Bakugo, you scored highest on the entrance exam, what was your record for ball throw in middle school?£

"67 metres."

"Now try it with your quirk." When Bakugo got a 705.6m result from blasting the ball and screaming die, Izuku could tell that he was going to continue being a pain in the but for a while longer into his life. "You see how irrational it is to stop people using their quirks? Now you will all be doing this."

"Sounds fun!" said the soon-to-be-hated girl.

"Fun? How about the bottom placing student gets expelled and will be seen as having no potential." That got people angry. Despite the protests from several students, including Ochako, he refused to budge and walked the kids over to the 50m track. Izuku thought he was an idiot for assuming that quirks were only good if they were physical but kept quiet in recognition of his teacher's refusal to change methods.

For the 50m sprint, Izuku didn't so much sprint as turn into a small cloud of mist and move across the track at twice the speed of his normal body, earning a respectable 3.84 second time and acheiving quite a reasonable rank of 3rd out of the class. In grip, however, he only came 16th as he wasn't as strong as he wanted to be, but still stronger than a few of the people around him which actually concerned him quite a bit.

For long jump, he employed the same tactics as the 50m and got an infinite score as he could just float above the ground. 1st place. For side-steps he didn't use his quirk as teleporting would be very difficult and costly to repeat so much so he came 18th.

The ball throw was also unrelated to his quirk but h still got 17th due to the afformentioned weaklings around him. Sit-ups and seated toe-touch were both 19th as he was pretty bad at both, andthe long distance run had him get 3rd again for the same reasons as the 50m dash.

All in all, Izuku came 14th out of the class and was relieved, but was simultaneously furious that a student would be expelled and was ready to defend him when the time came.

"Oh, and by the way; no one is getting expelled." Huh? "It was a rational deception to draw out the upper limits of your quirks." While the class shouted in shock, Izuku could only smirk and think, 'I'm gonna like this teacher'.

* * *

 **Another short chapter, I know, but I really just can't seem to extend them at all. Oh well.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - Hate**

After a boring morning of normal subjects taught by different heroes, class 1-A was getting excited for the afternoon hero training that Aizawa had promised them. They were waiting patiently for their teacher to enter but when the door slid open a different teacher greeted them.

"I AM... COMING THROUGH THE DOOR LIKE A NORMAL PERSON!" the entire class was hysterical, admiring All Might in his silver age costume and talking about how great he was. Izuku could only silently curse how loud the no. 1 hero was and wait for some peace and quiet. "TODAY WE WILL BE DOING... COMBAT TRAINING!" and Izuku was pretty sure Bakugo was in heaven at this point, "WITH THE HELP OF... YOUR COSTUMES! THE SUPPORT COMPANIES HAVE MADE YOUR COSTUMES ACCORDING TO THE PLANS YOU SENT IN BEFORE SCHOOL STARTED! SO GET CHANGED AND MEET ME AT GROUND BETA!" oh boy.

* * *

Izuku emerged from the tunnel in a black jumpsuit with purple lines and details over it, grey gloves and boots to protect his hands and feet during combat and a belt built into his torso containing several pouches for gadgets and first aid equipment. The suit was all made from a special material designed during the second generation of quirks that could trick your quirk into treating it like skin so Izuku could turn it into mist. The material was fairly cheap nowadays so he wore it for pretty much everything after the park incident where his clothes barely stayed on him.

While Izuku took in other people's costumes like Uraraka's skin-tight suit and Bakugo's villainous grenade suit, All Might subtely analysed Izuku's hero gear while trying to remember to talk to him about how he had changed him stance on hero work in the ten months since the sludge incident.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY, ENOUGH CHATTER!" came the booming voice of the symbol of peace, "IT'S TIME TO DECIDE WHO WILL BE ON EACH TEAM. THEY WILL BE TEAMS OF TWO AND TWO TEAMS OF TWO WILL AIM TO EITHER PROTECT A BOMB IF THEY ARE VILLAINS OR TO DISARM THE BOMB IF THEY ARE HEROES. THE TWO TEAMS OF TWO CAN ALSO CAPTURE THE TWO MEMBERS OF THE OTHER TEAM OF TWO USING A SPECIAL TAPE TO WIN THE MATCH!"

Izuku prayed that it was intentional for All Might to repeat 'two' and 'to' that many times but was cut off when the hero decided the teams. Izuku was stuck in a match of him and Iida as heroes trying to stop Bakugo and Uraraka as villains. 'Poor Uraraka, having to deal with that ape' was all Izuku had time to think before he was sent off to the building to plan with Iida.

"Okay," began the mist boy, "Bakugo's going to come down and attack me as soon as he can. When he does this you should go upstairs and try to find the bomb and defeat Uraraka. I'll try to beat blondy."

"Wait. Are you sure that Bakugo will attack you?"

"Yes. He hates me."

"Okay... but will you be able to beat him?"

"Probably not." Izuku needed to be blunt and honest here, for Iida's sake, "But I should be able to keep him busy for the length of the match whle you get the bomb."

"Wait, are you sure it's wise doing this? Your quirk seems better suited to counter Uraraka's."

"I know, but there's no way we'll win 2 on 2 in their home turf. I know you can do this, Iida."

"Okay. You can count on me." The plan was made, and the buzzer sounded.

* * *

The two heroes-to-be instantly dropped into the building and began to walk through the maze of corridors, being careful to check around each corridor before continuing to move onwards towards their goal. This was going rather well for them for all of 30 seconds before Izuku pushed Iida back to protect him from Bakugo's blast.

"Get up, PUNK! FIGHT ME!" screamed the vulgar blond who, rather awesomely, dropped out of a cloud of grey smoke with his predatory eyes on Izuku.

"Go to the bomb and deal with Uraraka." ordered the misty boy without a second's delay.

"Got it." the response was reluctant at best, but Iida knew what was happening and chose to let these two enemies battle each other. This was all while All Might looked on with fascination to see what the previous rejector of heroics would do in this situation.

"IGNORING ME, HUH? YOU'RE STILL PATHETIC!" came the follow-up scream which pierced the building like a knife through very soft bread. Izuku liked bread.

The boys charged at each other before Izuku stopped, pivoted on one foot, and grabbed Bakugo's arm before flipping him over onto his back, causing the sweaty boy to grunt in pain and release spit into the air before climbing back up into a crouching position. It was at this moment that he realised, much to his anger, that Izuku was gone. "GET BACK HERE YOU BASTARD!"

* * *

"Neither of them are being very manly; a sneak attack and running away? What are they doing?" asked a certain redhead.

"BOTH ARE FINE STRATEGIES." repilied the ever-loud All Might, "A SNEAK ATTACK IS A GOOD WAY OF GETTING AN ADVANTAGE, AND YOUNG MIDORYA IS TRYING TO STALL YOUNG BAKUGO SO RUNNING AWAY IS A SOLID PLAN."

"But can't Midorya just turn to mist and be immune to attacks?" asked Tsuyu.

"I don't think that would work." replied Yaoyorozu, "He needs to be physical to attack, giving Bakugo an opportunity to stike, and his mist could easily be blown away by his explosions."

"WELL OBSERVED, YOUNG YAOYOROZU" came the teacher's _very helpful_ feedback.

* * *

'I need to hold him,' thought a slightly panicked Izuku, 'but I feel like he'll find me pretty soon and I won't be able to run away again when he does.'

As if on cue, Izuku heard a "FOUND YOU, DEKU!" and turned into a thick purple mist before it was all blown away by a powerful explosion. The mist barely had time to form back together into a physical human before Bakugo launched another strong attack, blowing Izuku back in a daze.

Keen to prove his worth, however, Izuku got straight back up and charged at Bakugo before turning into more mist, the volume of which grew... and grew... and grew. Soon a large portion of the bottom floor was covered by mist in Izuku's last ditch attept to win. He materialised a few times to get good punches on Katsuku until he short-tempered boy pulled a pin and an entire corridor was destroyed, with Izuku being slightly scorched before dissapearing.

This also forced some mist up the stairs, giving Izuku an idea.

* * *

Ochako had set up some strong defences, having used her quirk to lift the various objects into piles in each entry, forcing her opponent to go through the one open entry that she was poised at ready to attack.

Iida, on the other hand, had immediately figured out her plan and chose to burst through one of the blocked entries and rush to the bomb, a plan which would have worked had Uraraka not thrown a chair at him. This attack knocked Iida off balance and he went flying into a wall.

"Plan B time." muttered Uraraka before she gently touched the bomb and it floated into the ceiling, where it stayed out of Iida's reach. "That should hold you for a while!"

Tenya slowly got up and examined the situation, knowing that Uraraka wouldn't directly attack him until he made a move due to her gentle personality. This was something that he was going to exploit in his new plan. He shot towards her, heading for a shoulder-ram and, as he had predicted, Ochako used her quirk on him to lift him into the air. He used this opportunity to boost himself towards the bomb and had almost reach it when he heard those damned words, "Release." He plummeted towards the ground at such a rate that he was almost convinced he had activated his Recipro Burst by accident.

Uraraka winced at his landing but accepted it in time to catch the bomb and send it back up to the roof to continue floating, undisturbed by her enemy. Iida, on the other hand, winced for quite some time at his landing before getting into a crouch to re-evaluate his apporach to the exercise. This was until he noticed some thin purple mist enter the room.

Izuku had sent a portion of his mist upstairs and Bakugo only noticed when he was on the third floor. This gave them a minue or so until Bakugo arrived and killed everyone with another giant blast. The young trainee reformed his scorched body and began to run towards his first female friend, loud enough to let her notice. This wasn't intentional, though he did a good job playing it off as if it was, throwing Uraraka off about what his plan was.

In truth, Izuku was running on fumes and wouldn't even be able to turn into mist again due to the complete lack of energy. He resolved to distract Ochako until Iida could propel himslef up to the bomb, hoping with all his heart that the strict boy could pull it off in time.

He began to wrestle with Uraraka, diverting her attention for long enough so that by the time the girl had realised Iida was using his incredible powerful special move, Recipro Burst, he was up in the air about to touch the bomb. Bakugo turned the corner just in time to see his team lose when Iida tapped the fake device and proptly came plummeting down to Earth for the second time in that minute. At this same time, Izuku fainted from exhaustion with Ochako only just catching him before he hit the ground and All Might screaming "HERO TEAM... WINS!"

Bakugo was furious.


	7. Chapter 7

I have discontinued "A Quirk Called Darkness", much to my regret. I apologise for not completing season 1, but I would like to tell you why this happened and what my plans were for the story going forward.

As for my reasons, I ran out of drive for the story and found no inspiration in it. I plan on doing a new project that will hopefully fix these issues.

As for my plans; Kurogiri was going to be Inko's brother, and he killed Izuku's father out of spite. Izuku was going to find out about this after the USJ and recess into a cold, silent, angsty boy for a while. He was also supposed to be kidnapped by the League of Villains instead of Bakugo due to his connection to Kurogiri and his overall personality.

Again, thank you for understanding, and I will see you in a few months with my next project.


End file.
